What I love
by luverofthings
Summary: Tag for 9x11 The Spark in the Park. Brennan has a little fun with Booth after her talk with the professor. Extremely M.


She had just come home from her final visit with Professor Watters. On the ride home she was again struck by how luck she was to have a man like Seeley Joseph Booth love her and want to make a life with her. How had she waited so long to admit her feelings for him?

He always encouraged her to be who she was. He literally loved everything about her, even the unconventional way she talked and interacted with people. He would fight for her mentally, physically and emotionally every day of their lives if he had to. She had no doubt, that if she went into emotional or physical withdrawal like the professor had begun to, he would be there every step of the way for her, trying to pull her back from the edge.

Pulling the car into the driveway and parking it, she made her way up the front steps and opened the door. She was not surprised when she spotted her husband asleep on the couch. He had waited up for her, he always had.

Looking down at him, she couldn't help but smile at his sleeping form. His arm thrown across his frontal bone and frontalis muscle. The days' worth of stubble that grew on his handsome face to just above his laryngeal prominence, or as Angela liked to call it, his sexy Adams apple. His other arm haphazardly lain across his midsection, the very fine sagittal hairs that lead to the thick crisp patch of pubic hair, visible as his shirt and pajama bottoms had separated during sleep.

Feeling the usual burst of sexual confidence that her mate had always given her, even before they had become lovers, she knelt next to the couch, her hand stroking his rectus abdominis gently. He merely stirred, moaning softly, the arm across his abdomen moving up slightly and turning his head in the other direction.

Smirking to herself, she allowed her fingers to skim further south, applying a bit of pressure at the barrier of his waist band to dip beneath and past the fabric, smiling when she felt the texture change from smooth soft skin to coarse crisp hair. She had found her prize.

"Bones," he mumbled at the shocking but enjoyable intrusion to his sleep, his body arching up and into her hand and his eyes squinting open blurrily, "baby."

"You love me," she stated leaning forward to kiss his abdmoninis muscle, her long hair skimming the surface. Not asking if he did. She never had to ask him. His answer would always be yes. That was one of hard, rational, actual facts that she knew about him. Her husband. Her lover. Her protector. Her defender. Her not at all rational, but very real Knight in Shining Armor.

"Every breath," he grunted in response. He grunted because now her very nimble fingers had moved past his pubic hair and had taken him firmly in her hand. As she tugged firmly on his cock, he pressed his upper body and legs into the cushions, as he untangled his own arms, and with as much effort he could muster, lifted his hips and pushed his pajama bottoms and boxers down far enough so she could do what she wanted. He would always be the proverbial putty in her hands.

Grinning at her always willing and up for a good time husband, she flicked her tongue against the soft yet firm skin of his rectus abdominis, "I love you," she stated, gently licking and kissing his abdomen again. "I love the defined structure of your rectus abdominis," smiling as he groaned and became firmer in her hand. "I love that the epidermis covering your pectoral major and minors are free of terminal hair follicles," she said as she ghosted her free hand under his t-shirt and up and over his bare chest. "I love the faint terminal hair that extends from your navel to your glorious patch of pubic hair," she praised as she gently kissed the same line she was talking about.

"Fucking shit Bones," he gasped in response to the ministrations she was torturing him with, his hips bucking up into her touch. His hand had found its way into her hair, stroking the back of her hair and head as tenderly as he could. The opposite hand had been tucked under his head because he had no idea what else to do with it.

"What I love most about the structure of your physique is the firmness of your phallus," she said huskily, air puffing hotly over the head of his now hard and straining cock. Somehow she had maneuvered herself and him to where she was between his legs, and he had no idea how she had gotten there. Stroking him very firmly for several fast and hard seconds, she went on to explain, "The bright pink coloring of your glans penis," she flicked her tongue out stroking the bulging head of his cock wetly, "and the excess skin of your uncircumcised penis," she bent his cock toward his stomach, "the way your penis gets firmer and harder the more I examine and stroke it," now she flattened her tongue out against his long rigid shaft and began licking him like a lollipop. A very Boothy lollipop that she would never get enough of.

The guttural moan that escaped his throat made her wetter than she had been from all the previous things she had done to him. Well that and the slight hair tugging that he was doing to her hair. She felt his body shaking as he held on to his urge to push her head down more. "Goddamn woman," is what she thought she heard him say, when he moaned.

"Did I mention how much I love your heavy scrotum sac?" she asked after she was done licking his shaft, for now anyway. "The weight of it, the way I can feel it tighten as I stroke you firm and hard. The way it rolls against my ass when you enter me from behind when we are laying down," she flicked her tongue out again, this time tasting the salty flavor of his ball sack, opening her mouth she quickly popped one of his nuts into her mouth sucking him hard again. After releasing it, she kept on, "The way it slaps against my ass when you are pounding into me from behind when I'm on all fours the way you like it," she had realized several phrases ago that the technical terminology that she had been using had failed her. Now she was just talking to him as his very pleased lover.

"Love you," he panted, as her words and actions almost made him shot his load right there.

Being his lover for nearly four years had given her the experience and knowledge she needed to realize that he was close, but she wanted him to cum inside her, hot and hard like he did almost every night.

"Booth?" she was finally ready to finish this thing up right, began she kept stroking him.

"MMM," he grunted.

"You shut the baby gate?"

"M hm," he somehow managed to remember that.

"I think we've had enough 'freakazoid' talk for tonight. It's time for you to just fuck your loving wife, don't you think?"

B&B&B&B&B

A/N: Thanks 3sq and Dharmamonkey for encouragement.


End file.
